Alpha Days
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. AU Night School. Scott decides to fight the Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Alpha Days  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : AU Night School.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott breathed heavily as he regained control  
>of himself. Standing back up, he found himself<br>standing close to the front door of the school,  
>the janitors keys long gone.<p>

The police weren't there yet, and he'd broken  
>the key off in the lock to protect his friends.<br>But the Alpha was loose somewhere in the school,  
>more than capable of tearing through the door<br>and gutting his human pack.

Derek was dead, so there was no help coming  
>from him. Deaton was probably the Alpha. Again<br>no help. The police. No help.

Scott reached into the his coat pocket. His  
>fingers brushed against the syringe he'd grabbed<br>before they'd left the clinic. It had been spur  
>of the moment. Something for an emergency.<p>

Licking his dry lips, he took a nervous breath.  
>He had no choice. The teen had to stall the<br>Alpha until the police could get to the school.

Throwing his head back, he let out the loudest  
>howl he was capable of. Glass around him vibrated.<br>Doors creaked in their frames. He could hear  
>lockers down the halls rattle.<p>

The Alpha appeared before him. The pitch black  
>beast growling in anger. Scott shifted into his<br>wolf form and crouched down.

" I won't kill them. Not now, not ever. " He  
>told the Alpha. " So you might as well kill<br>me. "

The Alpha pounced at him. The huge claws  
>flashing at him. Razor sharp talons slashed<br>into his left shoulder, across his chest,  
>to his waist.<p>

Scott screamed in agony. Fire burning in his  
>skin. Paws lifting in vice like grips and<br>shooting him fifty yards into a row of metal  
>lockers.<p>

He forced himself up to his feet, slipping in  
>his own blood. Hands coated in metallic red<br>liquid. Smearing it on his jeans and shoes.

The Alpha was on him instantly, claws ripped  
>into his back. He surged forward at the faster<br>werewolf. Kicking at his chest. Making the  
>larger opponent stagger slightly.<p>

' I'm going to die. ' He realized.

The teen wiped sweat from his thickened face.  
>Leaving nothing but a sheen of blood behind. Panting<br>heavily despite the fight having barely started,  
>he began to wish for his inhaler.<p>

The glowing red eyes glowered at him with dark  
>amusement. The towering beast so far beyond his<br>level of skill it was toying with him. The giant  
>wolf stalking him on four paws, it's tail swaying<br>lightly behind it.

Scott bent lower, going down onto his hands and  
>feet. His wolf coming even closer to the surface.<br>He may die but he was determined to keep his  
>human pack alive doing so.<p>

He sped forward, leaping through the air, and  
>twisted around snapping jaws. The teen jabbed<br>his foreclaw out. Using it to latch onto the  
>right glowing red eye and with the thumb claw,<br>yanked it out of the eye socket.

The werewolf landed behind the Alpha with the  
>eye. Then slammed it to the floor, viciously<br>crushing it while his sire howled in rage and  
>pain.<p>

" Heal this, bastard. " He spat.

Scott became air born again. Body in pure agony.  
>The left side of his face smashing into the glass<br>trophy case. Shattering it and sending shards  
>everywhere. Including into his body.<p>

' Note to self. Don't make the Alpha angry. '  
>Scott winced as a paw grabbed his ankle and<br>dragged him from the trophy case.

The Alpha wrapped a paw around his neck and  
>slowly lifted him up until they were face to<br>face. It tightened it's hold, squeezing til he  
>couldn't breath.<p>

The teen struggled against the werewolf. His  
>right hand snaking into his coat pocket. It<br>closed around the syringe and he silently began  
>to pray. Removing the syringe, he used a claw<br>to flip the safety cap off, and jabbed the  
>needle into the Alpha's arm.<p>

" Suck wolfsbane. " Scott choked, depressing  
>the syringe.<p>

It howled louder than ever. Letting go of Scott  
>as it collapsed to the floor. The teen gasped<br>for breath but stood determinly over the Alpha.

Derek had told him the cure came from killing  
>the Alpha. He didn't know if it meant directly<br>or indirectly, but he wasn't taking a chance.

He stumbled forward, until he was directly over  
>the Alpha. It was still breathing, though barely.<br>Steadying himself, he grabbed the head and broke  
>the creatures neck.<p>

Red eyes faded and the werewolf turned human.  
>Scott moved away as power filled him. He glanced<br>into the window of a nearby door. Red eyes of an  
>Alpha stared back.<p>

" No. "

Derek lied to him. He used him, but why?

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he  
>understood there was no cure. There never was<br>one. Never would be. It had been a false hope  
>given to him by a fraud.<p>

He collapsed to the floor as his injuries  
>caught up to him. The syringe rolled from his<br>hand. Blood pooling under him. Cold due to the  
>winter night.<p>

' Why aren't I healing? ' He wondered numbly.

The teen was crying harder at the thought of  
>his life being ruined. He was an Alpha werwolf<br>dating an Argent. Someone who was a member of  
>a family dedicated to hunting monsters. Freaks<br>like him.

He pressed his hands into his bloody face. Hating  
>himself and the agony he felt. Physical and<br>emotional. Damn himself. Damn Stiles for dragging  
>him out the night he was bit.<p>

Most of all. Damn Peter Hale.

The man he'd just killed.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. They were  
>growing closer by the second. Finally he heard<br>them right outside the doors.

Footsteps were running up the outside steps.  
>Voices talking, giving instructions. Then the<br>doors banged open.

" Jesus! Scott! " Sheriff Stiliensky shouted.  
>" Someone call an ambulance! Get a first aid<br>kit in here! "

" Yes, sir! " Two voices replied, and then more  
>footsteps.<p>

He dropped his hands from his face and stared up  
>at his friends father. The man was kneeling beside<br>him with an expression he hadn't seen since his  
>wife had died.<p>

" Stiles and the other's are fine. " Scott managed  
>to weakly say. " They're locked in a room on the<br>third floor. "

" I'm on it. " Another deputy took off.

" Don't try to talk. " The Sheriff laid a hand  
>on his shoulder.<p>

" I had to kill him. " Scott couldn't stop the  
>tears.<p>

" I know, son. "

Damn it. Why did he feel so guilty?

" I have the kit. " The deputy returned. " The  
>ambulance is ten minutes out. "<p>

" Right. " The Sheriff took the large bag.

Scott flinched as the Sheriff handed the  
>flashlight to the deputy and unzipped what was<br>left of his leather coat.

" It's... not bad. " The Sheriff lied badly.

" Yeah. " Scott agreed just as badly.

The deputy helped Scott sit up. The two law  
>enforcement officers gently removing the coat<br>and tossing it aside.

" Christ. " The deputy blanched.

" I think we need a bigger kit. " The Sheriff  
>sighed.<p>

" I think we need the ambulance. " The deputy  
>removed Scott's hooded sweatshirt for a better<br>look.

" I think you're both right. " Scott smiled  
>through his still falling tears.<p>

" Holy hell, man! " Stiles cursed loudly.

" Deputy! " The Sheriff stood up quickly. " Why  
>didn't you take them around?! "<p>

" You know what your son's like! " The deputy  
>defended himself.<p>

" Scott! " Allison hurried over.

" That's not Derek Hale! " Jackson pointed out.

" Is that a dead body? " Lydia asked. " Oh god,  
>it's a dead body! Why is there a dead body? "<p>

" What happened? " Stiles demanded.

" It was Peter. " Scott explained to Stiles.  
>" Peter was the killer. He was the one killing<br>the girls. "

" I thought you said it was Derek. " Jackson  
>piped up.<p>

" Peter's his uncle. " Stiles saved him. " They  
>look similar. In this lighting we thought he<br>was Derek. "

" Right. " Jackson said in disbelief.

" Think you can tell me what happened tonight? "  
>The Sheriff cut in.<p>

" I'd like to know myself. " Allison whispered.

Scott visibly flinched and dropped his gaze.

" Tonight, me and Stiles went to the clinic,  
>and found Derek with my boss tied to a chair<br>about to torture him. He believed Deaton was  
>behind all the killings. We tried to convince<br>him he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen to  
>us, so we had an idea. " Scott fidgetted as the<br>deputy cleaned his wounds.

" What kind of idea? " The Sheriff glared.

" The killer had been showing a certain...  
>obsession with me for a while now, so we thought<br>we should break into the school and use  
>the intercom to send out a call. " Scott wilted<br>under the increasing scowl of the Sheriff.

" Stiles! "

" What? " Stiles tried to look innocent, despite  
>his own protests earlier that night. " It seemed<br>like a good idea at the time. I mean, we had Derek  
>with us, and have you seen the guy? Talk about a<br>walking wall of muscles! And can he fight! I once  
>saw him... Right. shutting up. "<p>

" From the dead body, I'll say it worked. " The  
>Sheriff rubbed his forehead.<p>

" Yeah. He chased us into the school. Somehow he  
>blocked off the doors and exits. Ripped the battery<br>out of Stiles Jeep, threw it through the window.  
>Killed the Janitor. " Scott listed.<p>

" It was like a really bad B movie. " Stiles chewed  
>his lip thoughtfully. " Then Allison and the<br>others showed up. "

" I got a text from who I thought was Scott.  
>It asked me to meet him here. " Allison spoke<br>up.

" Except I didn't send it. I don't have a  
>phone right now. " Scott said quietly. " Peter<br>sent it. He wanted the other three here. He  
>wanted to kill all of us together. "<p>

" You're sure? " The Sheriff asked.

" He said so, before I... " Scott choked on the  
>words. " Before I... "<p>

He felt Allison slip her arm over his shoulders  
>and leaned into her.<p>

" Me and Stiles meet up with the three of them  
>in the lobby. Peter was up in the ceiling so<br>we ran for it. We ended up in the Cafeteria and  
>blocked off the doors. From there the only place<br>to go was the third floor. " Scott explained.

" We found a chemistry class room unlocked and  
>used a chair to jam the knob. A door off the<br>classroom would go to the roof. So we could  
>use the fire escape to get to Jacksons car.<br>But it was locked. I volunteered to go search  
>for the Janitors body and get his keys. " Scott<br>continued.

" I know how to make a Molotov cocktail. "  
>Lydia interrupted. " Jackson broke into the<br>cabinet to get the ingredits for me. Although,  
>why doesn't the body have burn marks? Did you<br>drop the beaker? "

" No, I hit him with it. Right after I got the  
>keys. " Scott said. " It didn't do anything to<br>him, just sprayed him with liquid. "

Three teenagers stared at Jackson. Two female  
>and one male. All looking very upset.<p>

" You said you gave me the sulferic acid. "  
>Lydia snapped at the tall teen.<p>

" Back off. " Jackson pointed at her.

" Look at him. " Lydia waved at Scott. " Do  
>you see the blood? He was almost killed because<br>you screwed up. "

" Listen, do you think you can fight later? "  
>The Sheriff asked. " I'd like to know why I have<br>the body of a dead man. "

" Fine. " Lydia huffed.

" So you have a... " The Sheriff waved at Lydia.

" Molotov cocktail. " She supplied.

" Right. "

" I traced the janitors body under the bleachers  
>in the gym. Or rather hanging from the highest<br>point of the bleachers. I wouldn't have noticed  
>him if he hadn't started dripping blood on me. "<br>Scott shivered lightly. " I had to climb up to  
>him to get the keys, but the bleachers started<br>to close on me. Thankfully I was able to get  
>them, and get out in time. "<p>

" And Peter was there? " The Sheriff guessed.

" Yeah. I couldn't really make him out. He looked  
>like Derek in the light. " Scott said. " He moved<br>so fast too. I threw the cocktail but like I said  
>before it just exploded on him. Then he was on me.<br>Pinning me to the floor. "

" Did he attack you? "

" No, that was the strange thing, he let me go.  
>Let me keep the keys. I was suspicious. So on<br>the way back to the room I kept looking around  
>for him. I had the key in the room door and<br>unlocked it. Then I noticed him, or rather part  
>of him. " Scott softly spoke to the puddle of<br>blood below him. " I panicked. I relocked the  
>door and broke the key in the lock. Then I lured<br>Peter to the lobby. He was furious about what I  
>did. "<p>

Allison buried her face in his hair.

" He attacked me. Beat me. He kept coming at me  
>and I couldn't do anything to stop him. " Scott<br>admitted. " At one point I managed to get him  
>in his eye. That's when I got introduced to the<br>trophy case. Then he started to choke me. I...  
>I used my legs to... I broke his neck. "<p>

More tears fell from his eyes at the phantom  
>memories of taking Peter's life. The wolf in<br>his mind howled it's sorrow to the moon, and  
>he knew if he could he would be running in<br>the woods right now.

" Sir, the ambulance is here. " A deputy  
>approached.<p>

" Right, bring them in. " The Sheriff nodded.  
>" Scott, it's clear this is self-defense. I'm<br>just sorry things worked out this way. I'll  
>call your mom and let her know you're heading<br>into the ER. "

" Thanks. " He murmured.

" I'm going with him. " Allison announced.

Scott shot Stiles a panicked look. If the Argents,  
>any Argent heard, or saw his injuries they'd<br>think werewolf.

" That's not necessary. " Stiles hurried. " I'll  
>be with him. In fact, I'll be bunking at his<br>house tonight. "

" No. " Allison bravely refused Stiles attempt.  
>" I can't go home when my boyfriends like this.<br>How can I possibly sleep when I don't know he's  
>okay? "<p>

" Right, of course. " Stiles shrugged helplessly  
>at Scott.<p>

Scott sighed at his friend. He had tried. But when  
>Allison got something in her head there was no<br>stopping her.

The world swayed around him. The people dimming  
>and fading out.<p>

" I don't feel so good. " He groaned weakly.

" Scott... " Came from the distance.

Then he passed out.

00000

He lied. Again.

He really was a horrible liar. Though he had  
>told some truth. Bits and pieces.<p>

Allison played with her bottle of water. Trapped  
>in an uncomfortable chair with her friends grouped<br>together on one side, and her family on her other.  
>Melissa McCall was talking intently with the<br>Sheriff, the three Argents also involved in the  
>conversation.<p>

Why did Scott lie?

Obviously Stiles and Scott both knew it wasn't  
>Derek from the start. Scott had panicked in the<br>Cafeteria when questioned by her. She realized  
>that now.<p>

She remembered the pure unadulterated horror and  
>panick directed at her. The plea for her not to<br>ask. To just wait and trust him for now. But she  
>had panicked too. So she had pressed on.<p>

Stiles had tried to distract them. The way he'd  
>just come out about the Janitor. It had been to<br>blunt. To casual for him. He'd done it to get  
>them off of Scott. To give Scott time to think.<p>

' They're both bad liars. '

The part about the gym bothered her. He told the  
>truth about the Janitor. Finding the keys. The<br>bleachers. About the cocktail not working. Even  
>about Peter pinning him down.<p>

She had trouble reading him on the next part.  
>She got the idea Peter did something to him,<br>something which hurt him, but wasn't an attack.  
>She also got the idea he did let Scott go.<p>

Then the part about Scott breaking the key  
>in the lock. He lied again, but he didn't. He<br>did break it off because of Peter, but he lied  
>about seeing Peter. Just like he didn't lie<br>about luring him to the lobby or the fight.

" Why haven't they told us anything yet? "  
>She finally asked in frustration.<p>

THUMP!

She glanced over where Stiles lay sprawled on  
>the floor. He'd been stretched out over the arms<br>of three chairs.

" I'm sure he's fine. " Her mother laid a hand  
>on her shoulder.<p>

" You didn't see him. " Allison ran a frustrated  
>hand through her hair.<p>

Her parents didn't see the bloody gashes covering  
>his chest and back. The sheen of blood on his<br>face or stains covering his jeans and shoes.

" Allison, I saw him when they brought him in. "  
>Melissa entered the conversation. " It is bad,<br>but he'll survive. At least until I get my hands  
>on him. "<p>

She smiled despite herself.

" The boy has far more to worry about with me  
>than his health. " Melissa reassured. " After<br>sixteen years, he knows better than to go along  
>with one of Stiles insane stunts. "<p>

" Hey, I resent that. " Stiles protested.

" Really?! " Melissa cocked her eyebrow at him.  
>" Do you recall a certain incident in third<br>grade? "

" Um..." Stiles sucked in his bottom lip. " Nope.  
>Sorry. I've got nothing. "<p>

" As I recall the circus was in town, and you  
>thought you could impress Lydia by stealing a<br>tiger. " Melissa reminded.

" Oh, yeah. " Stiles chuckled with a large grin.

" Wait, you tried to steal a tiger? " Jackson  
>stared in disbelief.<p>

" Not tried. " The Sherieff sighed. " Did. "

" No way. " Jackson did a double take.

" Way. " Stiles smirked. " Me and Scott both. "

" How was this supposed to impress Lydia? "  
>Allison blinked.<p>

" She said she wanted a pet tiger. " Stiles  
>said simply.<p>

Lydia cocked her head in thought. " Oh yeah,  
>I guess I did. I forgot about that. "<p>

" Moron. " Jackson rolled his eyes.

Allison glared at him.

" It also ended with Scott getting a broken  
>arm, three broken ribs, and a concussion. "<br>Melissa pointed out.

" What? " Allison turned her glare on Stiles.

" Don't look at me. Everything was going smoothly,  
>or mostly, we had the tiger. It was just a little<br>restless. " Stiles nervously said. " Scott calmed  
>it down and things were fine. Then some drunken<br>clown stumbled in. Next thing I know the tiger  
>goes nuts, the clowns honking away, and Scott's<br>pushing me behind a trampoline. "

" Like I said Stiles stunts. " Melissa dryly  
>commented. " It always happens. Without fell.<br>Stiles stunt lecture three hundred eighty  
>four. ER visit one hundred thirty eight. "<p>

" I'm not that bad. " Stiles protested rather  
>weakly.<p>

" Yes you are. " The Sheriff deadpanned.

" Why is Scott still friends with you? " Jackson  
>questioned.<p>

" Shut up. " Lydia hit him. " After your utter  
>failure tonight, you can't talk. "<p>

" Whatever. " Jackson accused. " You're only  
>defending him cause he tried to get you a<br>tiger. "

Allison tuned them out. Her parents were talking  
>to the Sheriff again.<p>

" Scott killed this Peter guy? " Her dad asked.

" Peter Hale. " The Sheriff supplied. " He was  
>torn up over it. Crying real hard. "<p>

" He's never killed anything. He works with  
>animals at the clinic. " Melissa sank into a<br>chair. " I don't know how he'll deal with this,  
>or if he can. He went into a deep depression<br>when his pet cat died. It took months for him  
>to get over it. "<p>

" I remember. " The Sheriff gently assured her.  
>" We'll help anyway we can. I promise he won't<br>be charged. It's a clear case of self-defense.  
>The markings on Scott's body alone show Peter<br>was trying to kill him. He had no choice. "

" Thank you. " Melissa nodded.

" We'll do what we can, too. " Allison's mom  
>volunteered. " Afterall, he is our daughters<br>boyfriend, and saved her life. "

" I appreciate the offer. " Melissa started.

" I insist. "

" Very well. " Melissa smiled. " Thank you. "

Allison stared at her mother unable to help  
>but feel something was happening. Something<br>potentially bad.

" Melissa? " The Doctor approached.

" Brad? How is he? " Melissa hurridly stood.

" The truth? He's seen better days. " The man  
>tiredly rubbed his neck. " I had to stitch him<br>back together and pump quite a bit of blood  
>back in him. He has bruises around his neck<br>from where the s.o.b. tried to strangle him,  
>but those will fade with time. There are<br>other bruises from being tossed around. Enough  
>to keep him rainbow colored for a while. The<br>nurses pulled a lot of glass out of him, also. "

Allison trembled in her chair. She knew Kate had  
>moved to sit beside her, but right now, she didn't<br>care. She just felt so weak and helpless.

" We've started him on a pain killer, and an anti-  
>biotic. " He went on. " We'll keep him under<br>twenty-four hour observation, then you can take  
>him home. "<p>

" But he'll be okay? " Allison asked.

" He'll be fine. " The Doctor smiled. " I've  
>known Scott for years, and have seen him<br>through far worse than this. "

The teen tightly nodded her head in understanding.  
>She didn't like it, but she understood.<p>

" Come on, let's get you home. " Chris Argent  
>wrapped an arm around her.<p>

" But I haven't seen him yet. " She protested.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing any visitors. "  
>The Doctor cut in. " Not even Melissa is getting<br>in tonight. "

" See. " Chris gently said. " Now, get your things.  
>You'll see your boyfriend tommorrow. "<p>

Allison pulled away and hugged Lydia. She ignored  
>Jackson and waved to Stiles. Right now, she was<br>feeling raw. Like her nerves were exposed. Or super  
>charged.<p>

" Let's go kiddo. " Kate nudged her.

" Yeah. " She said.

Her mind wondering back to Scott.

Her boyfriend who had lied to her, but had also  
>been badly injuried protecting her. He was hiding<br>a secret from her. She didn't know what but Stiles  
>did.<p>

Well, it didn't matter, because she was going to  
>find out. Somehow, someway, she was going to<br>learn exactly what the secret was.

Whether Scott liked it or not.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" I'm fine. " Scott protested.

" No you're not. " Allison set the tray down on  
>his bed, then curled up next to him.<p>

" I'm getting my stitches out in a couple of days.  
>Then I can go back to school. " Scott eyed the<br>food with distaste. " Beside's I'm not hungry. "

" You haven't been hungry since you got out of  
>the hospital. " Allison gently reminded him. " You<br>have to eat something. "

" I will. " He stressed. " When I'm hungry. "

" And when will that be? Tommorrow? The day after?  
>Next week? Next month? " Allison took his hand.<br>" You can't starve yourself. "

" I'm not. "

" Scott, what happened wasn't your fault. You  
>were defending yourself. " Allison whispered.<p>

" I just can't help but wonder if there wasn't another  
>way. A better way. "<p>

" There wasn't. He was a killer. He'd killed who  
>know's how many people, and he was trying to kill<br>us. Scott, you saved out lives. " Allison reached  
>for the tray and set it on his lap. " Now, eat. "<p>

" Yes, ma'am. " He smiled weakly.

" Good boy. " Allison leaned into him.

" I thought I heard your mom downstairs. " He  
>slowly munched on a slice of dry toast.<p>

" Yeah. She insisted on helping your mom out. "  
>Allison frowned lightly. " I think it's nice and<br>all, but it's a little weird. "

" I guess. " Scott grew uneasy.

" Hey, there you are. " Stiles popped in the  
>window. " You're looking better. "<p>

" A little. " Scott could see the worry lines  
>on his friends face. " Listen, Allison, could<br>I talk to Stiles for a minute? "

" Sure, I understand. " Allison got up. " Boy  
>talk. I'll be back in a few minutes. "<p>

He watched her leave, then glanced to his friend.

" Derek paid me a little visit this morning. "  
>Stiles shuddered in exageration. " First, he said<br>every Omega in the US and some not are heading  
>here to challenge you for Alpha. In fact, there<br>are a number of Alpha's also in on it. Some with,  
>and some without packs. "<p>

Scott paled. " They'll tear the town apart. "

" You think! " Stiles sqauwked. " We're about  
>to have a war on our hands. "<p>

" What are we going to do? " Scott tugged at  
>his hair.<p>

" We don't have a lot of options. The strength  
>of the Alpha comes from his pack. Derek will<br>join with you. You'll have to bite him to make  
>it offical. " Stiles said. " Also, he said<br>some of the Omega's heading here are searching  
>for a pack to join, so you might luck out. "<p>

" Yeah, right. " Scott sighed tiredly. " Because  
>I've been real lucky so far. "<p>

" You have a point. " Stiles admitted. " You  
>never told me what really happened last night. "<p>

" Trust me, you don't want to know. " Scott  
>groaned.<p>

" No, trust me, I really do. " Stiles bounced  
>onto the bed, stealing a piece of toast.<p>

" We were wrong about Peter being after Allison. "  
>Scott sighed up at the ceiling. " The message was<br>simply to get my human pack together in the  
>school. "<p>

" He wanted to kill us. " Stiles realized.

" No, he wanted me to kill all of you. " Scott  
>corrected. " When he pinned me to the gym floor,<br>he used his power to command me to kill you. I  
>couldn't fight the order either, I had the<br>key in the lock, and the door unlocked... "

" But you locked the door. " Stiles waved his  
>arms. " You broke the key off in the lock. "<p>

" I heard Allison's voice. You know she's my  
>anchor. When I heard her I regained control<br>and ran off. When I stopped running I decided  
>I had to lure Peter out and keep him distracted. "<p>

" A Beta distract an Alpha? " Stiles slapped his  
>forehead. " And you call my idea's crazy? "<p>

" I had a syringe of wolfsbane. "

" Right, and how close did you have to get to  
>Peter to use it? " Stiles wanted to know.<p>

" Strangling hold. " Scott admitted.

" Oh yeah, great idea. " Stiles slurred.

" Okay, so it wasn't my most brillant idea. "

" Derek suggested turning several classmates.  
>Abused, or sick people. " Stiles shrugged.<p>

" No. I will never bite anyone. " Scott scowled.  
>" This isn't some blessing. It's a curse. "<p>

" If it's their choice. A fully informed choice,  
>then why? " Stiles wondered.<p>

" Because it can kill them. Because the Argents  
>are hunters, who have no problem putting a<br>wolfsbane bullet in our brain. Because when  
>this damn war breaks out people are going to<br>die, and I won't have their death's on my  
>conscious. " Scott was resolute.<p>

" I'm just saying. " Stiles surrendered. " We  
>need all the help we can get if we're going to<br>survive this war. "

" Did Derek say how the Alpha challenge works? "  
>Scott asked.<p>

" It's one on one, to the death. " Stiles  
>sobered. " There can be no outside interference<br>in the fight. We can watch but that's it. "

" Great, more killing. " Scott felt tears  
>leaking out.<p>

" I'm sorry, man. "

Scott wiped at his eyes. " I don't know if I  
>can do this. "<p>

" You have to. Beacon Hills is your terrority  
>now. "<p>

" God. " Scott muttered. " I want to protect  
>the town. I do, but the idea of killing... "<p>

Scott dug his nails into his palms.

" I'll do what I have to. " Scott swore. " I  
>won't let the town be hurt by this thing. No<br>matter what I have to do. "

The teen felt a huge weight on his chest as  
>he said those words. Knowing what was coming<br>and knowing what he was facing made his  
>depression far worse.<p>

He laid back on the back and curled onto his  
>side. Closing his eyes.<p>

11111

" ...matter what I have to do. " Scott's voice  
>sounded deeply depressed.<p>

Allison leaned back against the wall outside his  
>room.<p>

' Omega? Alpha? War? ' She was confused. Very  
>confused.<p>

' My family are hunters? Hunt what? ' She wanted  
>to know.<p>

She stood up and headed downstairs. She needed  
>a few minutes.<p>

" ...your husband? " Victoria inquired.

" I divorced the sorry bastard. " Melissa's voice  
>floated up. " I would have done it sooner if I'd<br>known the truth. "

" Truth? "

Allison sat at the top of the stairs.

" Scott... He... " Melissa sighed in frustration.  
>" My husband was secretly drinking and abusing<br>my son. Scott never told me. He hid all evidence  
>of it. "<p>

" How did you find out? "

" I couldn't pick up Scott and Stiles from  
>school. Mark went in my place. He showed up<br>roaring drunk. Stiles didn't notice a thing,  
>but Scott did. He refused to let Stiles get<br>in the car, and wouldn't either. Mark lost it.  
>He beat Scott right there in front of half the<br>school, tried to go after Stiles. Scott threw  
>himself on top of Stiles, and in the process<br>got hit in the face. It's how he got that  
>scar. " Melissa sounded angry. " Then Mark<br>got in the car and took off. He ended wrapping  
>it around a tree. Bastard walked away without<br>a single cut, but the car was destroyed. "

" It was the alchohl. " Victoria sounded  
>equally angry.<p>

" The worst part of it all was Scott. He  
>blamed himself over the divorce and the<br>money problems. I spent days talking to  
>him about what Mark did. But that bastard<br>spent so many years making him believe he  
>was worthless, and a punching bag... "<p>

" What happened to Mark? "

" Jail. Child support. He has no custody,  
>or visitation, thankfully. "<p>

" Scott seems to have turned out very well  
>considering. "<p>

" He has. I just wish he'd stop worrying himself  
>to death over helping me. He got the job at the<br>clinic and insisted on giving me his pay checks.  
>He won't let me get him a car, not even a used<br>one. I know for a fact, he's been thinking about  
>not going to college. " Melissa let out a<br>frustrated growl. " He stopped taking allowance  
>from me after the divorce. I kept trying, but<br>he'd sneak it back in my wallet. "

" I don't suppose I could purchase him from  
>you. " Victoria joked.<p>

" Oh, he's not all sunshine, trust me. He comes  
>with Stiles for one. Who not only sneaks in<br>Scott's window at all hours, but has somehow  
>made a key to our front door, when I wasn't<br>looking. "

Allison's forehead crinkled at what she'd  
>heard about Scott's father. It explained a<br>lot about Scott. About why Scott was the way  
>he was at times.<p>

For now though, she had some serious research  
>to do.<p>

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

Scott glanced over at Derek and Stiles, then  
>back at the arrogant Omega before him. He was<br>ready for his first day back at school. His  
>stitches were out less than a day, and Derek<br>had just been added to his pack.

Now, he was being challenged.

Already.

He wasn't healed yet. He wasn't partially healed.  
>He hadn't trained. He hadn't began to think of<br>training. He wasn't at any point ready for this.

" My names not important. " The Omega stated  
>full of cockiness. " I'm going to be the new<br>Alpha, and then I'm going to hunt the sweet  
>little piece of ass I saw with you. "<p>

Scott stiffened at those words. " What? "

" Oh right, I didn't tell you why I'm an  
>Omega. " The werewolf smirked darkly. " You<br>see, I've been thrown out of a number of packs.  
>I have a certain taste for human women. Their<br>bodies and flesh. "

" You rape and kill them? " Stiles clenched his  
>jaw.<p>

" You could call it that. " The Omega chuckled.  
>" To me, it's all part of the hunt. "<p>

" Kill him. " Stiles ordered. " Now! "

Scott tossed his book bag to Stiles. Then began  
>to strip off his coat and shirt. For once, he was<br>willing to push his guilt to the side. He couldn't,  
>he wouldn't allow a serial rapist and murderer walk<br>around his terrortory unchecked.

Stepping forward, he shifted into Beta form. If he  
>needed to he could switch to Alpha form later, but<br>for now, he wouldn't give the bastard the  
>satisfaction.<p>

22222

' Wolves. ' Allison considered what her research  
>had shown.<p>

She followed Scott at a distance. He'd suddenly  
>had to go somewhere but wouldn't say for what.<br>Then Stiles had bailed too. Why was Derek Hale  
>with them?<p>

A fourth man appeared in front of them. He was  
>disturbing. Not just his expressions but his<br>voice.

" My names not important. " The stranger stated  
>full of cockiness. " I'm going to be the new<br>Alpha, and then I'm going to hunt the sweet  
>little piece of ass I saw with you. "<p>

" What? " Scott asked

" Oh right, I didn't tell you why I'm an  
>Omega. " The man smirked darkly. " You<br>see, I've been thrown out of a number of packs.  
>I have a certain taste for human women. Their<br>bodies and flesh. "

" You rape and kill them? " Stiles voice rang  
>out.<p>

" You could call it that. " The guy chuckled.  
>" To me, it's all part of the hunt. "<p>

" Kill him. " Stiles ordered. " Now! "

Allison pressed her fingers into her lips to  
>keep from making noise. They were talking about<br>murder. Yet, the stranger was admitting to being  
>a serial killer.<p>

' What did he mean pack? A pack of wolves? '  
>Allison darted to a closer tree.<p>

She watched Scott toss his book bag to Stiles.  
>Then he took off his coat and shirt to show his<br>bandaged upper body.

" Kill me? Look at you. You're a pimply faced  
>brat. Still injuried from your fight with your<br>Alpha. " The man sneered. " Oh, let me guess,  
>no one told you why you haven't healed yet. You<br>see, our healing powers don't work with injuries  
>caused by Alpha's. "<p>

She looked to Scott and was surprised when he  
>bent over. Her boyfriend planted his fists<br>into the ground and then he changed. His gorgous  
>brown eyes became glowing red. Hair grew along<br>the sides of his face and jaw. The forehead  
>thickened. Fangs grew in his mouth. She could<br>see claws on his hands.

Turning to the stranger, she saw a similar change  
>except his eyes were amber colored.<p>

" It won't matter. " Stiles spoke up soberly.  
>" Scott, will protect this town, and everyone in<br>it to his dying breath. "

" Then he's a fool. " The man growled like a  
>wolf.<p>

" A fool with honor. " Derek responded.

" Stop calling me a fool. " Scott whined.

" Well you are one. " Derek shrugged.

Allison trembled in horror.

' Werewolves. '

She stared unseeing as the two werewolves hit  
>each other in combat.<p>

' My boyfriends a werewolf. ' She tried to  
>compute. ' My family hunts werewolves. '<p>

They clawed at each other. Violently slamming  
>the other into trees. Bodily head butting,<br>flipping, and kicking each other with loud  
>cracking sounds.<p>

' Every Omega in the US is headed here. ' She  
>remembered Stiles saying. ' So is a number of<br>Alpha's. Some have packs, some don't. '

Her stomach sank as her mind began to put the  
>pieces together. Somehow information about<br>Scott being the new Alpha had gotten out. A  
>sixteen year old boy, who was badly injuried<br>by an Alpha.

' Stiles and Scott are right. ' She felt sick.  
>' It'll be an all out war. '<p>

Not just with Scott, but between werewolves  
>hitting town. People would get hit in the<br>crossfire. Then the hunters would start to  
>get even more involved, and...<p>

' Oh god... ' She paled.

She refocused on the fight. She grimaced as  
>Scott snapped the man's neck. Tears starting<br>to come from the corners of his eyes.

' He's being tore apart by this. '

" You might as well come out. " Derek called  
>out.<p>

Allison wasn't surprised to be discovered. Not  
>after figuring out they were werewolves. She<br>just wished she could speak to Scott alone first.

Stepping out, she saw Scott's face drop in horror,  
>and self-disgust. Shame filled his eyes. He hated<br>himself with such passion, she was afraid he would  
>bolt.<p>

She acted fast. Grabbing his hand, and holding  
>on tight to it.<p>

" So how do we stop a war? " She asked  
>conversationally.<p>

" I'm a werewolf. " Scott scoffed his toe.  
>" An Alpha werewolf. "<p>

" I kinda figured it out. " Allison tugged at  
>his hand.<p>

" Aren't you upset with me? Or freaked? " He  
>peered at her. " Maybe about to run off to<br>your family and get them to hunt me down?  
>Something? "<p>

" I'd prefer you alive. " Allison stepped  
>into his arms, feeling him become human<br>again. " Besides, I'm more concerned about  
>this war. "<p>

" No offense, guys, but school. " Stiles reminded.

" We should get going. " Scott sighed.

" We need to meet later. " Derek handed over  
>Scott's coat and shirt. " If werewolve's are<br>hitting town already then we need to start  
>preparing, and we can't wait until you're<br>healed. "

" I can help. " Allison took Scott's bag.

" I don't trust the Argent's. " Derek glared.  
>" Especially you. "<p>

" We need all the help we can get. " Stiles  
>stepped in front of the older man.<p>

" Fine, but I'm watching you. " Derek warned.  
>" I'll take care of the body. "<p>

" What...? " Allison glanced between the two  
>uncomfortable boys as Derek took off deeper<br>into the forest.

" An Argent trapped his family in his house  
>and set it on fire. " Scott explained. " The<br>Hale family was made up of both humans and  
>werewolves. Children, women, men. Whoever<br>did it didn't leave any evidence behind so  
>arson was never proven. "<p>

Allison didn't want to believe them. She wanted  
>to deny it was an Argent. To say the fact there<br>was no proof meant they were innocent, but seeing  
>the seriousness on their faces. Seeing Derek's<br>reaction...

She would look into it herself. Later. For now,  
>they had a war to worry about.<p>

33333  
>Chapter Three<br>33333

' Really? ' Scott silently pleaded with Allison.

She gestured to the enourmous wall of muscle  
>in front of Scott.<p>

" So? What did you say your name was? " He  
>nervously asked the Omega, craning his head<br>up to stare at the six foot seven inch tall  
>werewolf.<p>

" Lance. " Was the single, rumbling reply.

' Why do I have to do this? ' He silently shot  
>another look at his girlfriend.<p>

Again, she gestured to the massive mountain of  
>pure muscle wearing skin tight jeans and a simple<br>red t-shirt. The man must have weighed four  
>hundred pounds of soild, pulsing muscle.<p>

" Why are you an Omega? " Scott preyed he wouldn't  
>have to fight the guy.<p>

He was white, with a dark tan. A bald head and  
>grey eyes.<p>

" Refused to hunt humans. " Lance bluntly answered.

" Really. " Scott relaxed a little. He could  
>hear the truth in the werewolve's heartrate.<br>" That's great. "

Lance simply peered down at him, waiting.

" I'm going to be honest. I don't believe in  
>turning people. I don't like the idea. " Scott<br>said. " I don't like killing at all. Not even  
>other werewolves. I've done it. Twice so far.<br>I'll have to again. "

" We're expecting the town to turn into a war  
>zone. " Stiles spoke up. " Omega's and Alpha's<br>have all heard about Scott. They think he'll be  
>an easy target. "<p>

" We want to protect the town. " Allison took up  
>the explanation. " Whatever it takes. But my<br>family are hunters, and they'll be a major  
>problem. "<p>

" Understood. "

" Do you still want to join us? " Scott leaned  
>forward.<p>

" Yes. "

Scott smiled at Stiles whooping. Lance would make  
>a good edition. He may not say much, but he had the<br>size and build of a serious enforcer.

" Welcome to the Pack. "

33333

Allison felt frustration at her family. She felt  
>the pack needed their help if the town was going<br>to survive the coming storm. However, she knew  
>she couldn't go to them.<p>

Most of all, she hated she couldn't trust her  
>family.<p>

" We've been talking. " Derek stood in front  
>of Lance. " Lance and myself, think Allison<br>either needs to be changed or be taken as your  
>offical mate. "<p>

She'd been expecting something like this. Derek  
>hadn't trusted her from the start. He'd hated<br>her, in fact.

" No. " Scott coldly replied.

" Listen to me. " Derek scowled at her. " Do  
>you know how the fire started? How the Argents<br>knew when the entire Hale family would be gathered?  
>When the family would be in the basement? "<p>

Allison held Scott back from speaking. She had  
>been trying to research into the fire but had<br>come up empty handed. Now, she might get, at  
>least a few, answers.<p>

" She's just like her bitch of an aunt. " Derek  
>jabbed a finger at Allison. " Kate dated me.<br>Made me think she loved me. Slept with me. Played  
>the sweet little girlfriend until she got every<br>piece of information she needed from me. "

Allison could see the raw anguish in the werewolf's  
>eyes. The old love and guilt. It tore at her.<p>

" Then she broke up with me. The next night  
>the fire occured and Kate mysteriously disappeared. "<br>Derek scowled at her with suspicion.

" Allison would never... " Scott protested.

" Scott, stop. " Allison gently interrupted him.  
>" How is the mate bond created? "<p>

" Because he's an Alpha, you can't use the normal  
>manner, you'll have to make a shallow cut on<br>each other's neck. " Derek explained. " Then lick  
>the blood and swallow it. "<p>

" That's it? " Stiles questioned in disappointed.  
>" No dancing naked under the full moon? No chanting<br>to satan? Fancy herbs causing hallucinations? "

" No. " Lance stared blankly at the boy.

" Bummer. " Stiles deflated. " Don't wolves mate  
>for life. The whole monogamous thing? "<p>

" Yes. " Lance rumbled.

" She'll be the packs Alpha female. " Derek  
>grumbled in disgust.<p>

" Absolutely not. " Scott protested.

Allison considered it. She felt drawn to Scott  
>in a way she never thought she ever would. Yes,<br>she was young. Sixteen, going on seventeen, but  
>she loved him.<p>

" What will the bond do exactly? " She inquired.

" You'll remain human. " Derek said. " But you'll  
>have an empathic link, you'll be able to talk<br>telepathically. There will be some increase in  
>relexs and healing. You'll be able to share<br>memories, and if one of you dies, so will the  
>other. "<p>

To Be Continued 


	2. Alpha Days V 2

Title : Alpha Days  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : What if the police didn't show up  
>in the episode Night School?<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott ran from his human pack as fast as he  
>could, dropping the now useless keys behind him.<br>He finally understood why the Alpha had trapped  
>them in the school. Why he'd lured the others<br>there. Why he'd seperated Scott from them.

Everything was for one purpose. To force Scott  
>to kill them. To force Scott to change and<br>make him slaughter them.

Glowing red eyes appeared in front of him. A  
>low growl echoeing through the dark, silent<br>halls. The towering figure's claws slowly tapping  
>at the tiles, one by one.<p>

" I won't do it. " Scott vowed. " I won't. No  
>matter how many times you force me to change,<br>or call me out. I won't kill. Not them, not  
>anyone. "<p>

He crouched down, and drew on his wolf. This  
>creature was going to touch his pack. Not now,<br>not ever.

" And neither will you. "

00000

Stiles swallowed nervously. He'd heard the howl  
>of the Alpha. Hell, he'd felt it in his bones.<br>It had been all he could do not to mess his pants  
>when it had rocked the school.<p>

Worse, Scott was out there when it had come. Scott  
>who had broken the key off in the lock.<p>

' Not good. ' Stiles swallowed again. ' Okay,  
>probably good. '<p>

For him to break it off, it meant he'd gotten  
>control of himself. It also meant he'd figured<br>something out. Something very bad. Something  
>Stiles had figured out himself.<p>

The Alpha wanted Scott to kill off Scott's pack.  
>I.E. them. Scott had refused. Scott was now in<br>the school with a very ticked off Alpha.

' Oh, god. ' Stiles paled very white. ' The  
>Alpha is going to kill him. '<p>

" What the hell is going on, Stiles? " Allison  
>let go of the door as another very loud howl<br>shook the school, sending Jackson to his knees.

" What? " Stiles asked nervously, chewing on his  
>nails. " We told you. Derek is trying to kill us. "<p>

" Bullshit! " Allison snapped. " You and Scott  
>have been lying all night. Then Scott decides<br>to run off into the school, he comes back and  
>locks us in, then you start to freak out, and<br>now those noises. What the hell is going on  
>Stiles?! "<p>

Another howl broke the silence, this time a  
>different one. Stiles recognized it belonging<br>to Scott. It was slightly lighter than the  
>Alpha's, but filled with agony.<p>

" Shit. " Stiles cursed.

" Stiles! " Lydia demanded this time.

He bit his lip. This was really bad. His crush  
>on Lydia demanded he answer. So did his concern<br>for Scott. But telling Allison and Jackson was  
>a really bad idea.<p>

Allison was from a family of werewolf hunters.  
>Who knew what she would do. Or her family. Plus,<br>well, telling the girlfriend seemed like a really  
>bad idea. Talk about cautioning her about safe<br>sex.

Then there was Jackson. The oaf was libel to  
>get on a turn me into a werewolf kick. Forget<br>about all the bad things. Like say hunters,  
>wolf pms, wolfsbane, etc.<p>

" Stiles, please?! " Allison begged.

Damn it.

" It's not Derek out there. " He sighed. " We're  
>not sure who it is. "<p>

" What do you mean, you don't know? " Jackson  
>scoffed in disbelief.<p>

" I didn't say we didn't know what, I said who. "  
>Stiles corrected.<p>

" Say that again. " Lydia blinked.

" It's a werewolf. Or to be precise, an Alpha  
>werewolf. We've been trying to figure out his<br>identity but so far we've failed. " Stiles  
>rambled.<p>

" You've lost your mind. " Lydia groaned.

" I knew it! " Jackson raved in triumph. " I  
>knew McCall was a freak! "<p>

" Wait, what? " Lydia turned to her boyfriend.  
>" You believe him? "<p>

" Of course. It makes perfect sense. " Jackson  
>moved away from Allison, now ignoring the girl.<br>" The freak Scott's a werewolf. It's why he's  
>suddenly so good at lacrosse. Why him and the<br>dork over here are suddenly getting caught up  
>in all the strange stuff going on. "<p>

Stiles sighed, realizing he'd been right about  
>Jackson. He saw the hurt on Allison's face as<br>she caught on to Jackson's game.

" But it's not possible. I mean, werewolves  
>aren't real. " Allison tried to reason out.<p>

" Right, and the weird claw like puntures in  
>McCall's lacrosse glove was from what? A BBQ<br>fork? Or what about the growling? " Jackson  
>laughed, then turned to Stiles. " Now, he<br>can turn me right? With a bite or scratch  
>or something? "<p>

" You're not serious. " Lydia stared.

" I'm deadly serious. It's time for an upgrade. "  
>Jackson smirked.<p>

" Okay, first of all, Scott is a Beta wolf, and  
>only Alpha wolf's can make baby's. " Stiles said,<br>wincing as Scott let out another howl. " Second,  
>do you hear that? That is Scott, in a lot of pain,<br>and do you know why he is in pain? Because he is  
>protecting you, dumb ass. "<p>

" If he can't turn me, then I don't care, dumb ass. "  
>Jackson stalked to the back of the room, hopping<br>onto a table and tuning them out.

" What do you mean he's protecting us? " Allison  
>demanded. " He left us here. "<p>

" Not exactly. " Stiles paused at another howl.  
>" The Alpha is the one who turned him. He has a<br>lot of control over him. He can force Scott to  
>turn, can call him out, even force him to kill.<br>Scott's managed to refuse him once before, he  
>protected the school bus driver from the Alpha,<br>and got really hurt for it. "

" When Allison said she got the text, we  
>thought the Alpha lured her here to kill her due<br>to the werewolf hunter thing. "

" Wait, what? " Allison interrupted.

" You're entire family hunts werewolves. " Stiles  
>explained. " Scott got info the Alpha is after<br>you or someone in your family, and with the text  
>we assumed tonight was about killing you. That's<br>why Scott was so insistant about leaving the  
>room. He wanted to get the keys, but he was<br>also counting on his connection to the Alpha  
>to keep him away from you. "<p>

" Oh god. " Allison pressed her hand to her  
>mouth.<p>

" Then why would he break the key off in the  
>lock? " Lydia asked.<p>

Stiles clenched his fists at the next howl. It  
>was much longer. Much louder. Higher in pitch.<p>

" Because I was stupid. I should have realized  
>when I saw Jackson and you with Allison. The<br>two of you entered the building after Allison.  
>If the Alpha wanted Allison it would have killed<br>you two outside, and trapped Allison in with us,  
>but it didn't. " Stiles admitted.<p>

" So? " Jackson snorted.

" So, it wanted the four of us dead, but it didn't  
>want to kill us. " Stiles said softly.<p>

" I don't get it. " Lydia frowned.

" It wanted Scott to. " Allison answered, tears  
>falling.<p>

" The howl you heard when he left was the Alpha  
>forcing him to shift and commanding him to kill<br>us. " Stiles nodded. " Scott broke the key off  
>because he managed to fight the command. "<p>

" Yeah, right. " Jackson scoffed.

" What does that mean? " Allison wiped at her  
>tears.<p>

" The Alpha needs pack to be strong, but he  
>won't keep anyone who won't obey him. This is<br>the second time Scott's disobeyed him. Derek  
>said an Alpha won't let a Beta live after the<br>second time. " Stiles truthfully said.

" He's killing Scott? " Allison grabbed him.

" Yeah. " A howl, more like a scream, ripped  
>through the school. " Slowly, from the sound<br>of it. "

" We have to help him. " Allison went back  
>to the door, struggling with the door knob.<br>" Damn it. "

" Wait a minute, are you nuts? " Jackson  
>stood up. " If you get the door open, you<br>can't relock it, and I am not risking my  
>neck for the freak. "<p>

" Scott is going to die! " Stiles snapped at the  
>teen. " He's out there protecting you! "<p>

" Yeah, well I say let him! "

" I'm not letting my boyfriend die! " Allison  
>yelled, surprising everyone. " Lydia, can you<br>make something to get the door open? "

" Acid should eat through the lock. " Lydia  
>moved to the cabinet.<p>

" What about more of those cocktails? " Stiles  
>asked.<p>

" There's enough ingredients left for two more  
>but that's it. " Lydia set the acid aside,<br>pausing at one of the brown bottles. " This  
>isn't sulferic acid. "<p>

" What? " Allison turned from the door.

" Jackson! You didn't hand me the Sulferic  
>Acid! " Lydia shot her boyfriend a horrified<br>look.

Stiles rubbed his head, trying not to think of  
>his friend in the school carrying an ineffective<br>weapon.

" So? " Jackson barely spared the girl a glance.  
>" I guess I got confused. "<p>

" So? " Allison trembled. " Scott went out there  
>depending on a weapon. A weapon you helped make. "<p>

" Well sorry. " Jackson sarcastically apologized.  
>" Look, I grabbed the wrong bottle. It happens.<br>Deal with it. "

Stiles grabbed Allison before she did something  
>he wouldn't regret. A weak whimpering howl echoed<br>out.

" We don't have time. Scott's getting weaker. "  
>Stiles reminded them. " We have to hurry. "<p>

" He's right. " Lydia lost the air head look,  
>glaring at Jackson. " Stiles, help me with this.<br>Allison, work on the lock. "

" Right. " Allison agreed.

Stiles hurried over to his crush.

" Fine, get yourselves killed. " Jackson threw  
>his hands up. " I don't see why you don't just<br>call the Argent's. "

" Yeah, and get Scott killed in the process. "  
>Stiles snorted. " He already had a nice little<br>run in with Allison's dad. Not to mention when  
>her Aunt came to town. "<p>

" Wait, what? " Allison wanted to know.

" Long stories, both. " Stiles waved off. " If  
>we survive this we'll tell you a lot of stories<br>you won't believe, and not just about your family.  
>Though, they do include your family. Especially<br>about dinner night. "

" Dinner? There's a story about the family  
>dinner? " Allison backed away from the door as<br>the lock broke and the door swung open.

" Oh yeah. You weren't the only one stealing  
>from your Aunt Kate. " Stiles smirked.<p>

" Wait, Scott told you about that? " Allison  
>glared.<p>

" And you didn't tell Lydia? " He shot back.

" She so did. " Lydia supplied.

" Lydia! " Allison snapped.

" Well, you did. " Lydia innocently said,  
>finishing the second cocktail.<p>

Stiles grabbed a bottle, while Allison grabbed  
>the other. He hurried to follow the dark haired<br>teen as she jogged into the hall.

" I don't have a plan yet. " He tried to stop  
>her.<p>

" Figure it out on the way. " Allison tersely  
>ordered. " Because I'm not waiting. "<p>

Stiles was surprised Lydia feel in step with  
>them, but she did, holding several bottles of<br>chemicals.

" I would prefer we had a plan. " Lydia grumbled.

" Too bad Jackson didn't decide to help. " Stiles  
>mumbled under the sound of another howl. " We<br>could use his aim if nothing else. "

He could see the darkening expressions on both  
>females faces. He knew neither of them would be<br>forgiving Jackson for what happened in the class  
>room. Just like he wouldn't.<p>

" He can rot. " Allison cursed. " Besides, I  
>have plenty of aim. "<p>

" Guys... " Lydia whispered.

Stiles froze in shock. Standing with the two  
>teens at the top of the short stairway down.<br>Below them was the Alpha hovering over a  
>transformed Scott.<p>

" Hey! Get off my boyfriend! " Allison yelled,  
>throwing her beaker at the enourmous werewolf.<p>

The monster's head cocked toward her, casually  
>tilting it's bodying so the flask went past it<br>and exploded against the door to the French  
>classroom behind him.<p>

The hall lit up revealing Scott to Stiles, and  
>the boy felt his stomach churn. Since his best<br>friends change he'd developed instant healing,  
>but right now, it wasn't working.<p>

Blood was smeared over a wide area. Splashed  
>across the walls, lockers, and ceiling. Dripping<br>thickly, running in thick droplets.

He could see deep claw marks on Scott's chest.  
>So deep he could see flashes of white rib bone.<br>Through his stomach, his arms, and legs.

Stiles jerked as Allison snatched the flask  
>from him. He could see silent tears running<br>down her face. Yet there was also a deep rage  
>burning there.<p>

" I said... " Allison gritted. " Get. Off. Him. "

Stiles shivered at the deadly coldness in her  
>tone of voice. He never wanted to hear it again<br>as long as he lived. It made his skin crawl.

It spun around to face them fully. It's body  
>tensed to attack. The flask spun through the<br>air at it's chest, but it was leapt up over  
>it, toward Allison.<p>

" ...no... " Came a gargled reply from Scott.

Stiles watched wide eyed as Allison tripped  
>over her own feet, scrambling backwards. Then<br>Scott was suddenly there. Between Allison and  
>the Alpha. His body crouched over hers, face<br>to face with her.

Blood arched out over the three teens, streaming  
>down onto Allison. Dark red liquid gushed from<br>Scott's mouth. The Alpha's right claw flexed  
>where it was had stabbed completely through<br>his back and chest.

" ...Scott..." Allison shook.

" Oh god... " Stiles backed up.

"...love...you..." Scott choked. "...I...love  
>...you..."<p>

The Alpha yanked it's claw from Scott, like  
>a puppet master cutting a puppets strings. The<br>teen fell bonelessly into Allison's sobbing arms.

" Nononono. " She cried. " Scott, don't do this. "

" I believe it's time you leave. " A new voice  
>spoke from the shadows.<p>

" Deaton? " Stiles frowned at the man as he  
>entered the fire light, and then stared at the<br>Alpha. " Wait, you're not the Alpha? "

" No, but the Alpha is leaving now. " Deaton  
>firmly stated.<p>

The Alpha backed several yards from the teens,  
>allowing the vet to stand beside Allison and the<br>mortally injuried Scott.

" I said, leave. " Deaton repeated. His voice  
>becoming like the wind. Flittering in no order,<br>chaotic. Fast, slow. Here, there. High, low.  
>Deep, shallow.<p>

The werewolf let lose a piercing howl, shaking  
>the school to it's very foundation, and when<br>it stopped the Alpha was gone.

" Scott, please, I love you. " Allison laid  
>him on the floor, soaked with his blood. " You<br>can't die. "

" We have to get him to the clinic. " Deaton  
>knelt down to examine the teens wounds.<br>" Injuries made by an Alpha won't heal. Without  
>help, he will die. "<p>

" Can you heal him? " Stiles asked.

" Maybe. " Deaton scooped the boy up, starting  
>out of the school. " It depends on a lot of<br>factors. "

" Such as? " Stiles demanded.

" I need to know everything about his turning,  
>and his pack. "<p>

" Everything? " Stiles became jittery.

" Everything. " Deaton confirmed.

" Ah, hell. "

11111

' This has to be a nightmare. ' Allison rubbed  
>at her freshly washed face.<p>

Once they'd gotten to the clinic, the three teens  
>had been given fresh clothes, and sent to the<br>back showers. It had taken four washings to get  
>all Scott's blood off her.<p>

She could feel it on her. Staining her skin,  
>in her hair. More tears ran down her cheeks,<br>even after swearing there were no more to tears  
>left to cry.<p>

" Stiles, you better call Scott's mom and tell  
>her to get down here. " Deaton entered the back<br>room where they were waiting.

" Wait, why? " Stiles stood up. " What's going  
>on? "<p>

" He's dying. "

" No! " Allison reacted. " You said you'd help  
>him. "<p>

" If he had a pack, I could, but he doesn't. "  
>Deaton stressed. " He's adopted a group of humans<br>for his pack, and worse, he's taken a human for  
>his mate. He's an Omega. "<p>

" What does that mean? " Allison latched onto  
>Deaton's wrist, stopping him.<p>

" Look, a werewolf literally has a magical bond  
>with his pack and mate. His werewolf pack and mate.<br>If Scott had that pack and mate then I could save  
>him, but he doesn't. " Deaton explained.<p>

" But you just said we're his pack, and Allison's  
>his mate? So can't we have that bond anyway? " Lydia<br>asked blankly.

" We're humans, not werewolves. " Stiles sighed,  
>sitting back down into his chair in defeat.<p>

" There is one way. " Deaton hesitated. " It  
>became extinct in the middle ages. Werewolves<br>felt they should stick with their own kind so  
>any mention, or use of the practice was forbidden.<br>Bringing this method back will make your group  
>outcast with other werewolves. "<p>

" I don't care, if it will save Scott, then I'm  
>in. " Stiles swore.<p>

" I'm already in danger. " Lydia frowned. " I  
>don't see how anymore will hurt me. "<p>

" Before you say anything, Miss. Argent, please  
>be aware that you've been chosen as the mate of<br>a werewolf. Like other wolve's, werewolves mate  
>for life. This won't be something you can just<br>walk away from. Once you do this, you will be  
>his mate for life. " Deaton explained.<p>

" I understand. " Allison agreed.

" How does this work? " Lydia inquired. " I  
>mean, do we get special powers or anything? "<p>

" With every person you add to the pack, you  
>get upgrades. Strength, speed, senses, better<br>healing. Just like a werewolf. However, there's  
>one difference. " Deaton said. " Your forms will<br>be actual wolves. No control issues, no full  
>moons, no anger problems. "<p>

" Awesome. " Stiles lit up. " Let's do this. "

" Allison? " Lydia glanced over curiously.

She was sixteen, going on seventeen. A High  
>schooler. She hadn't been on many dates. Hardly<br>meet any boys she was interested in. Scott was  
>really the first one she had been drawn to.<p>

Something about him just captured her heart  
>and soul. The first day when he'd given her<br>his pen, she'd immediately noticed him, his  
>eyes. Even when he'd missed the first ball<br>during Lacrosse practice she'd seen him.

Now, she was faced with this choice. A life  
>changing, all encompassing choice. Oh, Deaton<br>could dress it up with the word mate, but it  
>was really marriage. A permante, no divorce,<br>marriage.

Except Scott was dying. Because he had been  
>protecting her. Her, and Lydia, and Stiles,<br>and that stupid jock.

" Let's do it. " She whispered fiercely.

" Very well. Come with me. " Deaton guided them  
>into the exam room where Scott was. " The process<br>is simple. Scott lightly scratches a very specific  
>symbol over your hearts, and smears his blood<br>on the scratch. It will heal instantly and scar  
>gold color. "<p>

" Is Scott able to do this? " Allison moved to  
>her heavily bandaged boyfriend.<p>

Deaton took a small flower from the instrument  
>tray and waved it under Scott's nose. The boy<br>jerked awake. Though he was very groggy.

" Wh-? "

" Scott, this is very important so I need you  
>to listen to me. " Deaton gently hefted Scott<br>into a sitting position. " You have to make a  
>scratch on your three friends and smear blood<br>on it. But the scratch has to look exactly as  
>I show you. Do you understand? "<p>

" Yeah. " Scott nodded.

" Good. " Deaton let Allison take Scott, and  
>removed a small pad from his pocket. He took<br>a pen from his shirt pocket and quickly drew  
>on the pad. " This is what is should look like. "<p>

" 'kay. " Scott weakly said.

" Isn't that an Antimony? " Lydia peered at the  
>padd.<p>

" You know your alchemy symbols. " Deaton smiled  
>in amusement. " Yes. It is the Antimony. It is<br>the magical symbol for the wolf. "

" Okay, well, let's do this. " Stiles stripped  
>off his shirt.<p>

Allison guided Scott's hand up to Stiles chest.  
>Thankfully, Scott had enough control to make the<br>mark, but Allison ended up having to swipe Scott's  
>blood coated thumb over the mark.<p>

The mark healed over before their eyes. The  
>scar the same gold color of a wolves eyes. Stiles<br>gasped loudly, shrinking into a dark, brown furred  
>wolf, then back to human.<p>

" Whoa! " Stiles stumbled back. " Head rush! "

" My turn! " Lydia stalked forward, yanking her  
>neckline down.<p>

This time, Allison had to use Scott's claw to  
>make the mark herself. Then swiped the bloody<br>thumb over the mark.

Again the mark healed with no problem. Lydia  
>shifted into a strawberry blonde wolf. A very smug,<br>looking wolf, which shifted back into an equally  
>smug looking human.<p>

" Let's see how Jackson likes the new upgrade. "  
>Lydia's eyes gleamed. " From the distance. "<p>

' Of course. ' Allison rolled her eyes.

She let Deaton take Scott from her, and pulled  
>her own shirt down. The vet used Scott's claw<br>to slice the symbol into her skin, then smeared  
>the blood over it.<p>

She watched it heal, except instead of gold, it  
>turned red. Frowning she glanced up and saw Scott's<br>eyes flash red.

Then she shifted. The world opened up to her, and  
>she felt a spirit in her mind. A female wolf. Her<br>senses were on a whole other level. She felt herself  
>shift back.<p>

" Now, I can save him. " Deaton herded them out  
>of the room. " Why don't you go home? I'll call<br>in the morning. "

" But... " Stiles protested.

" Unfornately, I will have to call his mother.  
>He won't be going anywhere tonight. " Deaton<br>frowned.

" Oh god, my dad's going to kill me. " Allison  
>grimaced.<p>

She was out way past her curfew. Her clothes  
>were in a plastic bag, soaked with Scott's<br>blood. She had been ignoring her cell phone  
>since everything had started.<p>

" What am I going to tell him? " She wondered  
>outloud.<p>

" That is up to you. " Deaton somberly said.  
>" However, I would be very careful of your<br>aunt. There are rumors she may be involved in  
>the deaths of certain human werewolf family<br>members and werewolf sympathizers. Including  
>the Hale family fire. "<p>

Allison swallowed the bile trying to rise up  
>in her throat. She wanted to deny the fact her<br>aunt could ever be involved in anything like  
>what he was describing, but she couldn't<br>bring herself to.

" Scott will be okay? " She questioned again.

" I promise. " Deaton assured.

She nodded and grabbed her bag. How was she  
>going to deal with her parents? Because she<br>was going to have to tell them something. And  
>she knew them well enough to know they wouldn't<br>stop until they got answers.

00000

Chris Argent was beyond worried when his daughter  
>came into the living room and tossed a clear,<br>plastic bag containing her bloody clothes onto  
>the coffee table.<p>

It was almost four in the morning. She hadn't  
>answered a single call. Her hair was wet, and<br>skin damp from a shower. He could smell medical  
>soap and shampoo on her.<p>

Victoria quickly moved to check their daughter  
>for injuries. The normally emotionaless woman<br>letting her concern show on her face.

Kate, for once, wasn't wearing a smile. Not  
>even some form of dark smirk. She was somber<br>and staring at the bag of clothes with hooded  
>eyes.<p>

" What happened? " Chris finally found his voice.

His daughter sagged into the couch with tears  
>in her eyes. She was so lost. He felt rage<br>build up in his chest. He'd kill whoever did  
>this to her.<p>

" You have to promise me. " She whispered.  
>" You have to promise to keep Aunt Kate from<br>killing any more humans, and she can't kill  
>him. None of you can. He saved my life. It's<br>his blood on my clothes. "

Chris felt his blood freeze as he processed  
>what his daughter said. He shifted his eyes<br>to his sister and back to his daughter.

" Repeat what you said about your Aunt. " He  
>demanded softly.<p>

" Chris... " Kate tried, but he held up a hand  
>stopping her.<p>

" She's been killing human werewolf sympathizers  
>and human werewolf family members. " Allison<br>meet his eyes. " She set the Hale house fire. "

His jaw clenched. Allison knew about werewolves,  
>she knew they hunted werewolves, and Kate had<br>become a rogue hunter.

" I did my job. " Kate exploded in protest.

" We live by the code. " Victoria snapped. " We  
>hunt those who hunt us. We never take a human life.<br>We also never take a werewolf who doesn't kill a  
>human. "<p>

" Yeah, well, the code is outdated. " Kate argued.

" Enough. Both of you. " Chris glared. " Right now  
>I want to know how my daughter knows this stuff,<br>and what happened to her tonight. "

" The promise? " Allison raised her jaw.

" Kate will not be killing anymore humans. "  
>Chris assured. " Or I will personally be taking<br>care of her. "

" Fine, no humans. " Kate surrendered.

" And no killing my friend? " Allison narrowed  
>her eyes.<p>

" I promise. " Chris nodded.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. However,  
>something serious had happened. Something which<br>had shaken his daughter up, and very nearly  
>killed her.<p>

" I was supposed to meet Scott tonight for a  
>study session. Except he never arrived. Then<br>Jackson and Lydia drove up, they wanted to  
>search for him. " Allison's face darkened with<br>a rare rage he'd never seen before. " That's  
>when I got a text asking me to meet Scott at<br>the high school. Jackson and Lydia drove me  
>there. "<p>

Chris sat beside her and laid his arm over her  
>shoulders.<p>

" I should have known something was wrong from  
>the start. " Allison wiped at her face. " Scott<br>lost his cell phone yesterday, and he hadn't  
>replaced it yet. When we got there, Stiles Jeep<br>hood had been ripped up on one side, and there  
>were these huge claw marks. The front door was<br>wide open but Scott and Stiles weren't there. "

" It's not your fault. " Kate sat on the coffee  
>table in front of her.<p>

" I went in and left the others outside while I  
>searched for the guys. Scott overheard my phone<br>ring and called me, told me to get to the lobby.  
>When we meet up, I found out Scott didn't send<br>the text. Then Lydia and Jackson showed up. "  
>Allison hugged herself. " Something started<br>walking in the ceiling and Scott and Stiles  
>told us to run. "<p>

' Werewolf. ' Chris meet Victoria's eyes  
>over Allison's head.<p>

How did Scott and Stiles know about them though?  
>Much less get involved with one in the middle of<br>the night?

" We made it to the cafeteria and blocked the  
>door off. I made things worse. " She admitted.<br>" I was scared and panicking and didn't know  
>what was going on. I kept demanding answers<br>from Scott. He knew what was going on and  
>didn't want to tell us, but I just kept pressing<br>him. "

If the boy did know about werewolves, of course  
>he didn't want to answer. He probably knew who<br>the Argent's were. What werewolve's were capable  
>of. How much trouble they were in.<p>

" The janitor had been killed, and they finally  
>said it was Derek Hale who did it. Scott lied.<br>I know his tell. " Allison laughed tiredly.

" His what? " Victoria asked.

" Scott says when I lie I have a tell. " Allison  
>explained. " Scott has one too. When he said<br>it was Derek in the school he lied. "

" You're sure? " Kate frowned.

" Yeah. " Allison confirmed. " We wanted to call  
>the police after that. But Scott and Stiles kept<br>saying no. Lydia called anyway. The operator hung  
>up on her. Said they'd been warned they'd get crank<br>calls concerning the school. Jackson ordered Stiles  
>to call his father after that, but Stiles didn't<br>want to. He was really worried about his health.  
>It ended with Stiles punching Jackson. Stiles<br>finally called, but he reached his dad's  
>voicemail. "<p>

Chris decided he was going to start training his  
>daughter the day after tommorrow. Intense training.<p>

" Whatever was in the school attacked the doors.  
>It nearly took them off the hinges with a single<br>hit. I've never seen anything like it. " Allison  
>shook. " We headed up to the third floor and<br>found an open Chemistry classroom. It went right  
>past us. "<p>

Why? It's senses alone would have told it exactly  
>where the kids were. The door would have been<br>kindle to it.

" Scott pointed out the door off the classroom  
>headed to the roof. There's a fire escape off it,<br>leading to the ground. The problem was the door  
>was deadbolted and the keys were with the janitor. "<br>Allison curled into Chris.

He could see exactly were this was going. It was  
>what he would do in that situation. What any solider<br>would do.

" He... He said he'd find the janitor's body and  
>get the keys. Then we could take the fire escape<br>to the ground and use Jacksons car to get out of  
>there. " Allison whispered. " I begged him not to<br>leave us. I told him I knew he was lying to us  
>all night. He wouldn't stay. Lydia even said she<br>could make a Molotov cocktail from the stuff in  
>the Chemistry cabinet so he'd have a weapon. "<p>

" Impressive. " Kate whistled.

" No. It isn't. " Allison's face became enraged  
>again. " A while after Scott left there was this<br>very loud, rumbling howl. It shook the entire  
>school. Then five, maybe eight minutes later Scott<br>returned, except something was wrong. He locked  
>the door and broke the key off in the lock so we<br>couldn't get out. "

" Afterward, there were howls. Horrible, painful  
>howls. With the help of Lydia, we finally got the<br>truth out of Stiles. " Allison gripped Chris tightly.

Chris wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

" Scott's been a Beta werewolf for a short time  
>now. But he's what you'd describe as an Omega.<br>He's been working with Stiles and sometimes  
>another Beta to identify and hopefully kill his<br>Alpha. "

He was right.

" It's a shame. " Kate tsked. " The kid had  
>really great brown eyes. "<p>

Chris shoot his sister a warning glare.

" You don't understand. The school bus driver.  
>Scott was called out by the Alpha. He was on<br>the bus during the incident. He tried to stop  
>the Alpha. All the blood on the bus is Scott's. "<br>Allison sobbed.

" Tonight, Stiles and Scott were trying to find  
>out who the Alpha was. They broke into the school.<br>Scott howled into the intercom to attract the  
>Alpha. Only it backfired on them. They got<br>trapped in there with it, and then the Alpha  
>decided to gather Scott's human pack together. "<br>Allison rambled. " Us. "

" Okay, what am I missing? " Kate lost the smile  
>she'd been regaining.<p>

" The Alpha wanted Scott to kill his pack. "  
>Victoria supplied.<p>

" He wouldn't do it. He locked us in. The Alpha  
>found him afterward and started to kill him. "<br>Allison pulled away from Chris.

" And the blood? " He knew he'd regret asking.

" We couldn't let the Alpha kill him. " Allison  
>shakingly said. " I couldn't. Jackson... That<br>sorry bastard! He didn't give Lydia the Sulferic  
>Acid for the Molotov cocktail and then when he<br>found out about Scott, he dropped all pretense of  
>being my friend! He wasn't even sorry he screwed<br>up! The only thing he was concerned about was  
>whether Scott could make him a werewolf or not! "<p>

Chris tried not to flinch back at the rage  
>in his daughter. Suddenly he was very determined<br>to keep his promise to her. If for no other  
>reason than to keep her anger directed away<br>from him.

' Though perhaps I'd better have a little talk  
>with Jackson Whitman. ' He noted.<p>

" You're not bit are you? " Victoria demanded.

" No. " Allison ran a hand through her hair.  
>" We had enough ingredients for two cocktails,<br>and despite Jackson's refusal to help, we  
>survived. "<p>

" The question is how? " Victoria prodded.  
>" An Alpha gives the most experienced hunters<br>trouble. "

" We almost didn't. When we got there, it ducked  
>the first flask like it was nothing, and Scott...<br>He was so badly hurt... I don't know how he was  
>alive. " Allison dropped her gaze to the<br>floor, her hands trembling violently. " It was  
>the same with the second flask. The Alpha leapt<br>at us, at me. He would have killed me, too. "

Chris pulled his only child into his arms, holding  
>her tightly to him. He'd nearly lost her.<p>

" It was Scott. " She cried. " He threw himself  
>between us. The Alpha's claw was completely<br>through his back and chest. He just collapsed  
>on me, and there was so much blood. It wouldn't<br>stop. "

Tears saturated his shirt as she sobbed  
>uncontrolibly. He could see Victoria torn between<br>her natrual disgust of werewolves and gratitude  
>toward Scott for saving Allison.<p>

" And the Alpha? " Kate casually asked.

' Damn it, Kate. '

" Deaton, showed up. He chased it away. " She  
>hiccuped.<p>

" Deaton? " Victoria rubbed Allison's back.

" The doctor who runs the clinic Scott works  
>for. " Allison sat up. " He took us and Scott<br>there afterward. Gave us clothes and a place to  
>clean-up. "<p>

" And how's Scott doing? " Kate smirked.

Allison suddenly pulled away, and stood up.  
>She moved to the fire place.<p>

" You know as well as I do that werewolf healing  
>doesn't effect Alpha caused injuries. " Allison<br>darkly glared at Kate. " You also know a werewolf  
>needs a magically bonded pack andor mate to  
>heal from the kind of injuries Scott suffered<br>tonight. "

" Gee, isn't that a shame. " Kate laughed merrily.

Chris felt his stomach drop. Allison's stance  
>was defiant. A glint in her eyes told him she<br>wasn't daddy's little girl tonight. In fact,  
>she was baiting her aunt.<p>

" Yes, it is, except when I left the clinic,  
>Scott wasn't an Omega anymore. " Allison smirked<br>at her Aunt. " He had gained a magically bonded  
>human pack, along with a bonded mate. "<p>

' Shit! '

His wife was up and across the room in seconds.  
>The perfectly manicured hand yanking the top<br>down to reveal a red Antimony scar over Allison's  
>heart.<p>

An Alpha mate mark.

' She certainly doesn't do things halfway. '

" Do you have any idea what you've done? "  
>Victoria demanded sharply.<p>

" I saved his life. " Allison retorted just as  
>sharply. " I also made sure I'd never be helpless<br>again. "

' There's that. ' He admitted to himself.

" Would one of you mind telling me what's going  
>on? " Kate let out a whistle.<p>

Allison shifted into a seemingly normal dark  
>brown wolf. One with glowing red eyes.<p>

Kate instantly drew a gun, pointing it at Allison.  
>Chris had his out the same instant with his at<br>Kate's temple.

" Do it, and I'll drop you where you stand. "  
>Chris promised as Allison shifted back.<p>

" She's a werewolf. " Kate snarled.

" She's a human with powers. " Chris responded  
>darkly. " God, Kate, didn't you ever study?<br>The Antimony is an old form of magical bonding.  
>It allows humans to become part of a werewolf<br>pack without being turned. They get all the  
>advantages with no curse. If you don't believe<br>me test her blood, it will show her as human. "

" Seriously? " Kate glanced at him.

" Seriously. " He replied, tilting his gun to  
>the side.<p>

" Huh. Cool. " Kate holstered her gun. " So  
>she gets a wolf form, but what about healing,<br>and all the other stuff? "

" Yes. " Allison answered.

" Kid, I think you're going to make the ultimate  
>hunter. " Kate practically drooled.<p>

" No. " Chris refused. " I'm training her, but  
>she isn't becoming a hunter. Not yet, at least.<br>Besides, we still need to discuss this pack  
>business. "<p>

" I know your upset. " Allison crossed her arms.  
>" But he was going to die. "<p>

" We'll talk tommorrow. " Victoria said. " For  
>now. Sleep. "<p>

Allison glanced around, then nodded. " I won't  
>stop seeing them, and I won't let you kill them<br>either. I love you, but I won't. "

" I know. " Chris simply said. Because he did.  
>" Now go. "<p>

" Good night. " She said, going upstairs.

He rubbed his face tiredly. He really didn't need  
>this.<p>

" I say kill them. " Kate said the minute Allison  
>was gone.<p>

" Yes, the answer of a psychopath. " Victoria  
>snarled at Kate. " The murderer of how many<br>humans? "

" Look..."

" Don't. " Chris rubbed his head. " Please. We  
>have a mess here. My daughter is now the Alpha<br>female of a pack. She is however human. We should  
>be glad for that small miracle. "<p>

" Yes, we should. " Victoria relaxed slightly.  
>" I suppose for a werewolf Scott has proven<br>somewhat useful. He did save her life. "

" We could use his help with the Alpha. " Chris  
>reluctantly admitted.<p>

They hadn't had any luck tracking it. Yet two  
>teenage boys had lured it to the school. Despite<br>the disaster it had caused.

" Wait, you can't be serious. " Kate touched her  
>forehead. " You're not actually considering<br>letting Allison continue associating with some  
>mongrel, or asking for it's help? "<p>

Chris personally hated the idea, and he knew  
>his wife did too. But to get rid of the Alpha...<br>To keep his daughter...

Yeah, they would.

" I think you should be more worried about  
>whether we decide to send you home for trial<br>or not. " Chris stated coldly. " Killing humans  
>is against the code, and you can be executed<br>for it. "

" Fine, whatever, I'm going to bed. " Kate  
>left.<p>

" This is... difficult. " Victoria told him.

" If we don't adapt we'll lose Allison. " Chris  
>hugged her. " We also won't catch the Alpha. "<p>

" You're right. " Victoria went cold. " But a  
>mongreal. With our daughter. "<p>

Chris hated it too. If he could. He would put  
>a wolfsbane bullet in the boys head. But it<br>was too late for that.

Much too late.

00000

" I'll kill him. " Melissa McCall announced to  
>Deaton.<p>

" I think he already suffered that particular  
>problem once tonight. " Deaton reminded her<br>gently.

" I don't care. What on earth was he thinking  
>hiding something like this from me? " She ranted.<br>" I'm his mother. I have the right to know these  
>things. When I spent thirty six hours in a<br>hospital squeezing him out I earned that right.  
>I was given a nifty little card and everything.<br>Hell, it says in big, black letters, child  
>must tell mother everything. Want me to show<br>it to you? "

" No. I believe you. " Deaton laughed.

" And Stiles. Somehow, I just know he is up to  
>his neck in this mess. From A to Z. " She wagged<br>her finger. " If either Scott, or Stiles, is in  
>trouble, it doesn't matter what it is, the other<br>is involved. I swear to all that's holy, it doesn't  
>matter if you catch just one at the scene of the<br>crime. The other's nearby. "

" You know, they've been best friends since they  
>were newborns. " She shifted on her chair by the<br>exam table, wiping the sweat on Scott's brow.  
>" I knew Stiles mom from the hospital, and I<br>offered to help her with Stiles when he was first  
>born. But Scott and Stiles took to each other so<br>quickly, it became a regular thing. Play dates,  
>babysitting. It got to the point I couldn't get<br>rid of Stiles. "

" I know what you mean. " Deaton handed her a  
>bottle of water. " Stiles has a habit of dropping<br>in. "

" Don't I know it. " Melissa groaned. " Stiles is  
>always climbing in Scott's window at all times of<br>day and night. Unannounced. "

She sombered thinking of the death of Stiles mom.  
>It had wrecked Stiles. Scott had found Stiles in<br>the corner of his room a number of times. Sometimes  
>in the midst of a panic attack.<p>

There were a lot of days were Stiles had stayed  
>at the McCalls after that. The boy simply needing<br>the comfort of his friend and surrogate brother.

She gave Stiles a hard time about it, but she  
>didn't mean it. The teenager was like her own<br>son. She helped raise him. Just like Stiles  
>parents helped raise Scott.<p>

" What about his change in status? " She asked.

" It was unexpected. " Deaton frowned. " He should  
>have remained a Beta. Something tipped the scales<br>of his power to an Alpha. It is a good thing in  
>one respect, however, since his Alpha can no longer<br>control him. "

" Like a true pack? " She questioned.

" Exactly. " Deaton eyed the sleeping form Scott.  
>" The magical bond I used on Scott and his human<br>pack was for a type of subpack. On off shot of  
>the main bond. A branch off. What has happened is<br>they've created their own main pack. An offical  
>pack, with Scott as their Alpha. "<p>

" And that's a good thing? "

" Yes. " Deaton assured. " He has his own offical  
>pack, one far bigger than his old Alpha's. So he<br>is, in theory, more powerful. He can't be controled  
>by the Alpha. Plus, he can add more humans to his<br>pack at anytime. "

" And his... mate? " Melissa glared at her son.

" Allison. Another Alpha. " Deaton took a step  
>back. " I suppose you could call her his wife. "<p>

" Is she pregnant? " She turned her glare on  
>the vet. " Have they had sex? "<p>

" I honestly don't know. Or want to. "

" What do you charge for a werewolf neutering? "  
>She questioned seriously.<p>

" I don't perform those. " He paled. " Ever. "

" Shame. It would make things so much more  
>simple. " She sighed. " I guess I have a daughter<br>in law. Damn. But I swear if he makes me a  
>grandmother before he graduates college, I'll<br>castrate him myself. "

" Of course. " Deaton continued to back away.  
>" I'm sure he'll take it under advisement. "<p>

Melissa went quiet thinking about what Deaton  
>told her about Allison and the Argent's. The<br>whole situation made her want to smack her  
>son upside the head.<p>

What the hell was he thinking dating the  
>daughter of a werewolf hunting family? Muchless<br>taking her as his mate? God, was he out of his  
>head?<p>

And the stuff Stiles told her made her toes  
>curl in horror. Her son was going to be grounded<br>for the next thirty years. Make that forty years.

She sighed heavily with sadness. Her hand moved  
>to her son's bandaged hand, and she rubbed it.<br>The boy was far too sweet for his own good.  
>Always wanting to protect her, and his loved<br>ones.

' You should have trusted me, Scott. '

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
